Field
The present specification generally relates to providing a privacy firewall to secure private and sensitive data and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing access to non-private information obtained from private and sensitive data.
Technical Background
Currently, access to private and/or sensitive data may be provided by anonymizing user activity related to the data and exposing the anonymized data for viewing and use. However, such methods may fail to effectively protect privacy, as the data can be manipulated to extract private information therefrom. Such methods may also fail because the data is anonymized to the extent that it is no longer useful.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that do not anonymize private data, but rather discover and extract non-private elements therefrom in such a way that the privacy of the data is not breached, but the information contained within the private data is useful.